blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Nebra Silva
|birthday= October 23rd |sign= Scorpio |height= 170 cm |weight= |blood= B |eyes= Pink |hair= Silver |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Silver Eagle |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 2 |anime= Episode 4 |jva= Yurika Aizawa |eva= Mallorie Rodak }} is the first daughter of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families, and a 5th Class Senior Magic Knight of the Silver Eagle squad. Appearance Nebra is a tall, slender woman with the narrow, pointed features prominent in the other Silvas and pink eyes. Her silver-white hair is slightly wavy and is left loose at the lower back while the sides and top are swept back in tousled spikes. Her bangs are combed to a point on her forehead. Like her siblings, she wears loose-fitting top with a high collar that is held in place by a gold band. Beneath the longer, light tunic, she wears a darker, flowing skirt that is angled so that one side is lower than the other. She also wears strappy, flat-heeled sandals. Gallery Nebra as a child.png|Nebra as a child Personality Nebra has an unpleasant personality that is brimming with over-confidence. She is quick to judge and laugh at others, and enjoys using her magic abilities to toy with her enemies. She looks down on other people and derives pleasure from belittling those she finds unworthy. Like Solid and Nozel, she shows blatant disregard for her younger sister, Noelle, and took part in attempting to humiliate her in the reception after the valor ceremony. By extension, Nebra seems to be on rather good terms with Solid, as she is almost always seen with him. She was standing next to him during the Valor Ceremony, and the attack on the capital that followed. She also stood next to him during the Star Awards Ceremony. Finally, she is seen lightly teasing and comforting Solid some time after his defeat at the hands of Noelle during the Royal Knights Exam. Interestingly enough, Nebra does not seem to have as great a level of confidence in her skills as her arrogant demeanor suggests, and, unlike either Solid or Noelle, she did not take part in the Royal Knights Exam (Nozel was chosen as captain in advance). Furthermore, during the fight against the elves, after Nozel, an extremely powerful warrior, arrived, she still attempted to help her family retreat. Biography Nebra accompanies her older brother to a Magic Knights Entrance Exam. During the exam, she remains silent as she observes the examinees who are taking on the various tests. Nebra is invited to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony at the Magic Knights headquarters, which she attends along with her older siblings. When they are waiting for Julius Novachrono with several others Knights, the Magic Emperor arrives and brings five lower-ranked Magic Knights along with him to attend the ceremony. During the ceremony, Nebra is promoted to a 3rd Class Senior Magic Knight after collecting 9 stars from completing missions that were assigned to her. At the end of the ceremony, Nebra and the other Knights are invited by Julius for a celebratory banquet that he had prepared. After Julius leaves to attend another matter, several Knights begin to scrutinize the unwanted guests that Julius had brought. Nebra joins the commotion and reminds her younger sister, Noelle Silva, who is one of the unwanted guests, that she was exiled from the Silvas. Ultimately, Nozel orders Noelle to leave the hall. Asta prevents Noelle from leaving and declares to Nebra and the other honorary Knights that he will become the Magic Emperor, silencing them. Seeing Asta's insolent act, Nebra immediately launches an attack along with her brother, Solid, and Alecdora Sandler. Her attack is nullified but Alecdora manages to restrain Asta. Unlike her, Solid keeps attacking Asta but fails, and in the end Nozel decides to handle the matter by himself. Not long after, someone enters the banquet hall and informs them that the Royal Capital has been invaded. After a strategy meeting with the rest of the Knights, Fuegoleon Vermillion orders Nebra and her siblings to protect the Royal Capital's Central District. Solid then summons a water-based eagle and carries his older siblings to their designated location. Upon arrival, they are immediately greeted with cheers by the citizens, who have been struggling against the invading army. They soon realize that they are under attack by an army of corpses, and Nebra proceeds to mercilessly decimate all of them. After all the corpses are defeated, a Spatial Magic spell activates under their feet and transports Nebra and the other Magic Knights a considerable distance away from the Royal Capital. Nebra and the rest of the Knights then combine their magical power together to create a composite spell that could transport them back to the Royal Capital. After Fuegoleon and Leopold Vermillion are taken to the medical ward and the city's defenses have been recovered, Nebra and the other Knights have a brief audience with the Magic Emperor. Soon after, she follows Nozel as he leaves the venue. Nebra and Solid attend the Star Awards Festival and watch the ceremony from a tower, and shows great disappointment that her squad came in so low on the knight squad rankings. Several days after the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Nebra is in Solid's room, talking to him about his loss to Noelle, when a possessed Golden Dawn bursts into the room and threatens to kill them. Nebra creates several clones of herself, but the elf's Compass Magic is able to detect the real one. Pierced through the abdomen with a large compass needle, Nebra drops to the floor. After Solid's attacks fail to reach the elf, Nozel and Noelle arrive and defend their siblings. Nebra is surprised to see that Noelle can successfully cast Sea Dragon's Roar through the elf's mana. After seeing the spell deflected, Nebra realizes that they are outmatched and that she is a burden due to her injuries, so she raises a forest of mist to hide their escape. Refusing to allow them to run away, the elf uses Another Atlas to disrupt the mana in the room, dissolving the mist. Solid holds Nebra while Nozel and Noelle defend their siblings. Nebra is surprised when Noelle helps defeat the elf and when Nozel apologizes to Noelle. After Kivn is defeated, more elves arrive and attack. Zora Ideale protects Nebra and Solid with a counter trap. He also drops off Paplo Espuma, a royal servant, who begins healing Nebra. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Mist Magic': Nebra uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate mist. Nebra clones of mist.png|link=True Mist Clone|True Mist Clone Nebra hides siblings in mist.png|link=Bewildering Forest of Mist|Bewildering Forest of Mist *'Restraining Magic': Nebra uses this form of magic to restrain her opponents. Mist Spider binding thread.png|link=Mist Spider Binding Thread|Mist Spider Binding Thread Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a royal, Nebra possesses an immense amount of magic power and has great control of it, being able to cast spells around elves, even after she is gravely injured. *'Immense Endurance': Nebra possesses tremendous levels of endurance, as shown when she remains conscious and able to cast spells after being pierced through the abdomen by a large compass needle. Equipment *'Grimoire': Nebra possesses a grimoire that contains various mist-based spells. Nebra grimoire.png|Nebra's grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Alecdora Sandler, Nebra Silva, and Solid Silva: Interrupted Events *War Merits Conferment Ceremony *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion Trivia *Nebra's favorite things are pork sauté and messing with people. *Nebra ranked 50th in the second popularity poll. *Nebra is the fifth worst chef in the series. References Navigation es:Nebula Silva fr:Nebula Silva pl:Nebra Silva Category:Human Category:House Silva Category:Restraining Magic users